


By Your Side

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi feels left out being on the sidelines, even though he isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the rare pair week day 1 prompt: celebration.

Not being a starting member filled Yamaguchi with disappointment. The one time he was a pinch server was nerve wracking, and he fumbled and ruined the serves, and beat himself over it later, but it was better than nothing. Being useful for a moment made him want to try it again, and experience what the other first years had in every game. He rubbed his elbows and watched as Kageyama tossed to Hinata. Hinata was already in the air, and he slammed the ball down successfully.

Yamaguchi still threw an arm in the air to cheer, his other hand cupped around his mouth to yell. He bumped into Suga when he brought his arm down, and his mouth snapped shut as he tucked his arm to his chest.   

"Ah, sorry, Yamaguchi." Suga smiled and took a step away.

Yamaguchi tried to avoid bumping into Suga next time, but after a few more points passed, Yamaguchi's eyes strayed to Suga. Suga was watching as intensely as the others on the side, his hands pressed together to fidget with his fingers. Yamaguchi was bitter sometimes from staying on the sideline so much, and he took chances to glance over the others cheering off the court so that he didn't always watch the others play. Nishinoya was always ecstatic about points, and he was buoyant and optimistic after losing one to the other team, but Nishinoya swapped in and out all the time. And he was confident in his abilities, he didn't shake with the ball in hand.

Suga didn't tremble when he served and tossed. Sometimes he just crossed his arms and stood quietly when he was on the sideline, concerned about the seesawing between teams but otherwise not anxious. Yamaguchi couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he found Suga's expressions interesting enough to keep staring out of the corners of his eyes. When he wanted to actually pay attention to the match, he found it hard to tear away, and he became truly nervous and bit his fingernail.

He continued to glance over Suga discreetly, his heart thudding as he jolted when the team yelled from another victorious spike. Everyone on the sideline turned to each other for vicariously earned high fives and excited laughter, and Suga's hands on his stung long after they pulled away. Yamaguchi tried to wipe his hands on his legs, but his hands still itched. 

Suga returned to watching the game, and Yamaguchi adjusted his feet a few times to stand at a comfortable distance. Suga licked his lips and shifted to lean on his other foot, paying attention too intently for him to notice Yamaguchi staring. Yamaguchi gulped as his stomach sunk, and he traced his foot on the floor absentmindedly, the pattern reminding him to look back at the court. 

Yamaguchi managed to keep an eye on the scoreboard and his team sometimes. He was very aware of Suga leaning to mumble something to him during a lull in the action, especially when their shoulders met. At the end of the match, Suga bent close to clap him on the shoulder, his other hand resting on Yamaguchi's arm as he grinned. The rest of the team ran up to each other to shout and high five, and Nishinoya leapt into the air.

Yamaguchi smiled at Suga, but something uncomfortable settled in his throat, and he swallowed past the warmth to try to keep smiling with Suga's arm around his shoulders. Standing on the sidelines was painfully unfulfilling when he was unable to help, but it was also unfulfilling standing next to Suga quietly. Yamaguchi was afraid to say something meaningful, just like his lack of meaning on the team.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
